Gifted Guardian: Part 2
by Star-Goddess-Sunaru
Summary: The portal's taken Emma 2 the past, wher she meets her parents when they wer 16, she needs a way 2 get baq, b4 it's 2 late. If u didn't read part1 u won't understand.


Sunaru: Well, I finally have part two done. This should be interesting, Emma is going to meet her parents when they are 16. Plus a few other Freedom Fighters. =^_^= Please, Enjoy....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, comic or game.  
  
Gifted Guardian: Part 2  
  
By: Star-Goddess-Sunaru  
  
A glowing green portal opened up to a lush forest and a pink blur fell out. She landed on her butt and stood up. "Ahh, my aching ass!" Emma said as she rubbed her bottom. She looked around her. "Todo we're not in Kansas anymore." It was dusk and somewhat creepy out there. "I wonder where I am." "Ah Ha! A Freedom Fighter!" A Legionnaire jumped out from behind. He surprised her so she screamed, jumped & hit him with a blast from her hand (Like in DBZ the kamahamaha wave or like what Spetre did in that one episode in the comic.) all at the same time and the impact sent her back slamming into a tree.  
  
Emma's back now really hurt so she just stayed there against the tree, while the Legionnaire just lay there unconscious. Emma was breathing hard and felt a bit dizzy. Then a there was a rustling in the bushes, Emma looked over and tried to stand up, but unsuccessfully came crashing down. "Who are you?" Emma said. Out of the bushes came a rabbit, half roboticized & half not (Bunny the Rabbot) and a something (Antoine, I don't know what he's supposed to be).  
  
"It's just us, Freedom Fighters, we've came to help you, Sugah," Bunny said in her Southern accent. "We heard ze scream and they zent uz to zee if everyzing waz ok," Antoine said in his (A/N: really annoying) French accent. Emma looked up at them, "Well, I got rid of him for the moment, but I think I hurt my ankle or something cause I can't stand up." "You got rid of zis Legionnaire all by yourzelf?" She nodded. "Well we'll figure that out later, right now, we got ta take her to get fixed up. Antoine, you help -------- what's your name, Sugah?" "Emma." "You help Emma, and I'll get the Legionnaire." "Emma pleaz put your arm around my neck."  
  
So they walked back to the base and brought her to Dr. Quaker. "It seems you sprang your ankle, I've just have to give a wrap for it (A/N: Whatever they call those things) and you'll need crouches," the doctor said. "Thank you doctor for your time," Emma said politely. She slid off the check up table (A/N: whatever you call that, too.) and grabbed the crouches that were leaning against the wall. Bunny opened the door for her and they both walked out. "Where are we going now, Bunny?" "We're going to the base, sorry to say, but ya got ta be questioned." "*Sigh Heavily* Ok."  
  
Inside the base . . . Bunny and Emma were sitting in a room waiting. "What or who are we waiting for?" "Why Sonic of course, he's gonna question ya." Emma looked at her. "You mean King Sonic?" Bunny giggled. "King? Sugah, not yet, but soon enough." Emma looked at Bunny weird. 'What does she mean "not yet but soon enough"' The sliding door opened. "Hey, Bunny, who's the kid?" Emma looked up and was amazed. 'King Sonic? But he's so young.' "She says her name is Emma." "Uh huh." He turned to Emma. "So, Emma, where you from and how'd you get here?" "Umm... my full name is Emma Su, I came from the Floating island and I don't know." "Uh Huh." He turned to Bunny. "I think Knux just got back with Julie Su, go get him, maybe he knows her." "Ok, Sugah Hog." Bunny left. 'Did he just say something about my parents.'  
  
Bunny . . . She ran down the hall and passed two people without realizing it. "Hey, Bunny, where you going in such a rush?" said one of the people. Bunny looked back and stopped to catch her breath. "I was looking for you, Knux, Sonic needs you." "Is something wrong?" the second person asked. "Oh, hey, Julie Su. I guess Knuckles' mission to get you back worked (an other fanfic I was thinking of making. ^_~). Well, there's nothing wrong, he just wants to know if you know this person." "Ok." Knuckles and Julie Su went to the room.  
  
Emma... The door slid open and both Emma & Sonic looked up. "Bunny said you wanted to see me." In walked Julie Su & Knuckles. Emma looked at them, mouth wide open. "Yeah, I wanted to see if you knew her, says her name is Emma Su." They both looked at her. She closed her mouth quickly realizing it and stood up despite her ankle. "Mom? Dad?" Knuckles was taken aback. "Wwhat did you just call us?" "Dad..." Emma started crying & ran to him and hugged him, making him fall over. "Bbut...what happened to your eye & why do you all look so young?" "What do you mean young & what about my eye?" Suddenly it came to her. "OMG! I understand know." "What are you talking about & what about my eye!!??" Emma sat there on the floor and suddenly the pain of her ankle came to her. "Ouch, my ankle!" Julie Su helped her up & to a chair. "Umm...Emma? Could you explain what you're talking about, you know, the mom and dad thing." Emma smiled up at her.  
  
"Of coarse, and please, call me just plain Emma." "Ok, Emma, go ahead." "Well... umm...I don't know how to tell you... but I'm kinda your daughter...from the future..." Emma looked up to see shocked faces, but then Sonic started to grin. "Hey, Knuckles you're gonna be married Julie Su." Knuckles and Julie Su were blushing really hard. "I'm gonna have a daughter?" Knuckles said. Emma smiled sheepishly, "Actually 2 daughters, I'm the younger one, my sister's name's Lara Su." "Bbut... if you're from the future... then how did you get here?" Julie Su asked.  
  
"Well today or err... this day in the future, I was finally done my Guardian Training and my dad, umm... you, Knuckles, came to take me home. We were about to leave, but first he wanted to see how fast I could go. So I was going as fast as could, but when I was about to get to the 'finish line' a portal opened up before me & it took me here. I guess I was running too fast." "Wait a minute, how come that's never happened to me before?" Sonic complained. "Umm... well I guess I'm faster than you then." "What! No one's faster than me." "Wait a second, how do we know your telling the truth? Maybe you made this whole thing up, where's the proof?" Knuckles demanded. Emma wasn't happy, "Hey!! Don't start calling me a liar. I've got proof!" She took her backpack off & opened it. She took out the photo album. She went through the pages and stopped at one. Then she gave it to them to see.  
  
"See!!! This is the last family picture we took before you two left me to train." Julie Su took the picture out of the plastic and looked at the date. "Wow! The date is about 30 years from now." Knuckles looked at it too. "And if that's not enough proof...maybe this will convince you." Emma took off both her gloves and showed them her hands. "Yyou have spurs just like me!! (A/N: Whatever you call them...spikes? IDK)" Knuckles exclaimed. "Is that enough proof?" "Wait...I made you train & you are..." "12, and I started training when I was 4, but I started independent training when I was 7." "Wou, 7! But I don't understand, why you'd start so young." "Well, I..." Emma stopped. Her eyes went blank for a second and she said in a monotone voice, "Robotnik's robots are going to attack tomorrow at 7am coming from the river, 5,000 robots." Sonic, Knuckles and Julie Su looked at each other. "How..." Sonic asked.  
  
"My gift, that's what my mom called it, is to see into the future. Right now it came to me, but usually I have to concentrate to do. That's weird. Uh...I guess you're confused." They all nodded. Emma sighed heavily. "Well, you see, I was born with this gift and I've learned to control it to my advantage. See when I was young King Sonic..." she looked at Sonic, "Came to tell my father that he needed the Brotherhood's help, because an alien enemy was threatening to destroy Mobius. He said that they would be able to keep it under control for so long. That's why I started my training so early, they probably need my powers right now, and their forces are getting too strong for us! I really got to get back to my time!" Julie Su thought over what she said. "Maybe Rotor can help! Maybe he could somehow make us a time machine or something." "You really think so! I hope!" Emma hugged Julie Su and she smiled to herself. After a while Sonic began to speak. "Well, I guess Emma should get a room, Julie Su, go find an empty room near yours. Knuckles, you come with me, we have to get ready for tomorrow." Julie Su helped Emma out of the room and went down a hallway to the left, while the boys went the other way.  
  
"So Emma, I'm married to Knuckles?" Julie Su asked in the room she had picked for Emma. It was right across from hers. Emma nodded and Julie Su began to blush bright red. "You know you are going to be a great mother. It's kinda weird being right here in front of you, but still missing you, future you," she corrected herself. Julie Su smiled. "Yeah, I guess it's because you don't know me like you do future me." Emma laughed, "Yeah, if that even makes sense." "Hey, Emma, you're a good kid. You probably make me so proud." At that they both laughed.  
  
Sunaru: OKK. Finally done. That took too long to write. Hope you liked it, I don't think it was as good as Part 1, I totally slacked off at writing the ending, srry. Next part, guess who inherited a little thing called the Power of the Chaos Emerald!!!! An other reason Emma totally rulz!!! Knuckles lost it, but she gained it!!! Sweet!!! Anywayz, please review. \/ -^_^- peace 


End file.
